


The Scent of Home

by deliciously_devient



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, BDSM inherent in biology, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nekos, animal presentations, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciously_devient/pseuds/deliciously_devient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's blue eyes were dark, black orbs with slight blue slits, and they were staring down at the two of them with something bright and predatory. His cheeks were flushed brightly, the redness extending down into the undone collar of his dress shirt, and Steve noticed that his usually impeccable suit was rumpled and rucked up, his lips dark and swollen as if he had been kissing passionately, or sucking cock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a few notes on this universe; everyone has an Animal presentation, and instincts and habits according to their species. The few dominant, or most common, species are Cat, Dog, Mouse, Rabbit, and Snake. There are of course subspecies within the presentation, and everyone is born with the ability to either carry or sire children. The big difference between men and women are whether they have carrying genitalia on the inside or outside; men have siring genatalia outside, and carrying stuff inside; women are the opposite, and have somewhat of a prehensile penis that extends and enlarges when aroused.  
> Any gender can go into heat, thought people only go into heat when they are in a relationship with an established preference for dominance or submission, though those who have a submissve perference can be triggered into heat if they get worked up enough.
> 
> Any mixture of presentations can form a Pack, though for a Pack bond, there must be emotional attachments.

A lot of people liked to say that violence between dog and cat presentations was unavoidable; that nature had made them natural enemies, and that tension between the two was inevitable, and that cats were brusque and confrontational, and that when faced with cats, dogs couldn't help but get violent, fearing an encroachment on their territory.

 

Steve had always thought that was a load of bullshit, as he'd been best friends with a cat for nearly his entire natural born ice (discounting his years in the ice) and had shared a bond so profound with said cat that he'd broken through nearly seventy years of programming. People just really wanted an excuse to paint dogs in a good light, Steve thought grimly as he read about yet another unarmed cat presentation being shot by police.

 

Bucky's tail, soft and plush, smelling of home, brushed against his cheek, and Steve's ears twitched in amusement as he looked up at the jaguar, smiling softly. He couldn't help the sharp, sweet pain that sang through him when he looked up at Bucky's grinning face, still so happy to have his friend back after all this time, even though it'd been nearly a year since he'd gotten him back where he belonged.

 

“Ya thinking too loud over there, Stevie,” the cat drawled, his metal arm whirring as he shifted, the soft shifting gears that Tony had improved on still audible to Steve's sensitive ears.

 

“Mm. Injustice deserves thought,” he said, and yelped indignantly when Bucky pounced on him, mouth unerringly chomping on Steve's left ear, the large, pale-white apendage being ruthlessly nibbled by sharp teeth.

 

It was an incredibly hard position to break out of, making Steve squirm and growl in frustration, not wanting to yank his head away from the offending mouth lest it sting more, and unable to manuever himself into a better position to escape with Bucky's bulk pushing him into the plush surface of the common room couch. He retaliated by digging his free hand -the other had been expertly caught by Bucky's metal arm and was pinned above him- into the soft, unprotected belly of his enemy.

 

That earned him a yowl and the release of his ear, but then they were tussling, scrambling and biting and growling playfully as Bucky attempted to reclaim Steve's ear, and Steve just as fiercely tried to latch onto one of Bucky's. It was juvenile, childish, and absolutely uplifting to simply let go, and have an innocent tussle with his first and only Packmate.

 

“Well, isn't this adorable,” came the low, slow drawl of Tony, and both men snapped to look at the tiger, eyes wide and a little guilty at being caught acting like children.

 

Tony's blue eyes were dark, black orbs with slight blue slits, and they were staring down at the two of them with something bright and predatory. His cheeks were flushed brightly, the redness extending down into the undone collar of his dress shirt, and Steve noticed that his usually impecable suit was rumpled and rucked up, his lips dark and swollen as if he had been kissing passionately, or sucking cock.

 

Just as Steve was about to make a scathing comment about him having more than one room with which to occupy himself, as it was _his_ tower, the scent hit him. It was spicy, sweet like sugar and stuck to the back of his throat like honey, and had him from vaguely interested to nearly in rut in point five seconds.

 

It was the scent of Heat,  _Tony's_ Heat, sharp and sweet and so alluring Steve couldn't help but grind his hips down onto Bucky's thigh, a whine building in his throat. Tony smiled at them, and turned his head, arching his neck to bare his throat, rolling his spine so that his belly undulating, his tail curling up to the left.

 

It was such a blatant come on, an invitation if Steve had ever seen one, that he almost leapt up then to snatch the cat up and drag him back to his den. Bucky's cool metal hand on his shoulder stopped him, though, reminding him of the other man, and he shared a look with the jaguar.

 

One look told him everything he needed to know; a shift in his position let him know that Bucky was hard and wanting against him as well, and a look at Tony, flushed with heat, arms above his head as he propositioned them, told him he expected the two dominants to fight over him. Steve moved first, all sharp movements and fierce strides as he crowded up against Tony's left; Bucky wasn't far behind, movements smooth and seamless, looking as though he materialized beside Steve, pinning down Tony's right.

 

The tiger gasped, eyes going wide as he was closed in from both sides, effectively pinned, and good God, his scent was even more enticing this close. Steve could smell the slick on Tony, knew that if he reached around to feel between his cheeks, his hand would come away wet, and the thought made his cock jump.

 

“Who got you this riled and left you hangin', huh, Stark?” Bucky whispered, nibbling on one of Tony's frantically twitching ears, testing the waters. He latched onto it more firmly when that pulled a harsh gasp from the submissive. “Don't matter, I guess; me an' Stevie are gonna take good care of ya,” he continued, when it became apparent Tony was incapable of answering.

 

“Den,” Steve said shortly, and Bucky made a noise of affirmation, dragging the tiger by the collar to the elevator. Steve followed, eyes scanning for threats as he herded the other two into the elevator, and then into Steve's den.

 

It was the smallest room on his floor, empty save for a mini fridge, a television, and a couch shoved into the far wall. The rest of the room was covered in pillows, blankets, plushies and other soft things, things that made Steve, and later, Bucky, feel safe. It smelled strongly of the two of them, and Steve thought that Tony's Heat-scent would be a wonderful addition.

 

Tony had gone subverbal, his growls and mewls barely auidible to Steve's ears, but Bucky was obviously picking up on it, because it seemed to be driving him wild. Fabric was torn, and Bucky was between Tony's legs, licking deep into his dripping hole, the scent of heat and sex and arousal clotting the air, driving Steve's hind brain into overdrive. He left the two of them, as much as it pained him to, to check the perimeter of the den, pulling down the steel blast protectors over the windows, locking the door and securing several booby traps in case anyone managed to get in.

 

Wet slurping noises drew his attention once his tasks had been complete, and Bucky was really going at it, his long, talented tongue darting into Tony's hole, lapping away the slick he was producing almost as fast as he could produce it. The tiger was writhing and moaning, eyes closed and chest heaving as he stripped his cock bare with his hand, fingers catching on his barb.

 

Unlike true animal felines, cat presentations didn't have barbs that hurt; they had ridges that flared and made pulling out uncomfortable until they'd finished softening, which usually took an hour or so, much like a dog's knot.

 

“Stop playing around, Buck,” Steve growled lowly, and Bucky made an unhappy noise as he pulled his mouth away from Tony's dripping hole. Steve smirked as he knelt behind the other man, tugging his pants off roughly and palming his ass, fingers dipping between the jaguar's cheeks to feel his wetness. “Damn, he's got you all slicked up for me,” he growled lowly, and both Tony and Bucky whined audibly at that.

 

“Come on then, you know what he wants. Get your cock in him, and then I can knot you up good while you're tied to him,” Steve growled, and he'd never watched Bucky put his dick in something so quick. 

 

Tony was incredibly responsive, arching up and whining, baring his throat and bonding gland, so far gone Steve was surprised he could even make coherent cat noises. Which he was, mewling and making subverbal noises that Bucky was picking up on, carefully moving his hand away from Tony's throat after a sharp whine and tail flick that indicated that was not okay.

 

Steve waited until Bucky was seated deep in Tony, locked in and shuddering in pleasure, before he slid up behind the jaguar and pushed his cock in, moaning at the slick heat. It wasn't long before he was locked in, knot swelled as he continued to thrust in sharp, short bursts, making the cats under him pant and moan and whimper.

 

It was primal, and harsh and intimate, and the two cats both seemed incredibly exhausted by it; Steve knew heat took a lot out of someone, and Bucky had been tipped into sympathy heat by Tony's sharp, sweet pheromones, his body ramped up by both submissive and dominant hormones.

 

They were both deeply asleep, wrapped around one another, when Steve was able to pull out with a sigh, his come running out of Bucky's hole in a little rivelet, making Steve's cock twitch in interest. He shushed himself, knowing Bucky and Tony would be too sore just then for another round, because neither of their Heat's had been planned. Instead, he busied himself retrieving cleaning supplies and snacks for when they would wake up, gently wiping them down to irritated mewls and gentle swipes with sheathed claws.

 

Bucky and Tony were wrapped around each other the way two big cat breeds should be; tails entwined, noses touching, gently kneading each other's flesh with absent, sleeping movements. Steve's tail wagged slightly as he looked down onto the sleeping cats, guarding, the instinct to protect them, even in the safest place he knew of, overwhelming.

 

They wouldn't smell it for days yet, wouldn't know, but Steve could smell it now, a smell of earth and leaves he'd always associated with Bucky and his Packbond, now extended to include the gentle spice of cinnamon, weaving through with their scent so intimately it would be indisinguishable until either of them felt threatened. Steve's nose, though, had been incredibly heightened by the serum, and he knew that they wouldn't be so easily seperated now.

 

So he sat, guarding his two Packmates, feeling something warm settle in his chest, and waited for them to wake.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments! Please, if you enjoyed it, please continue to comment as it lets me know that people like what I'm doing! Also, presentation suggestions for the other Avengers and little things you'd like to see are very welcome, and may be included in upcoming chapters.

Tony woke slowly, awareness of each limb coming to him individually, filling his mind with sensory information. He was lying on an incredibly soft surface, cocooned on all sides by warmth. Along his back, there was the heavy press of another body, a nose buried in the crook of his shoulder, the soft, warm puffs of breath tickling, raising hairs on his neck. There was another tail twined with his, and the scent of sex and Heat clung to the sheets and his skin.  
Memories of last night flooded back to him, and he remembered the party he'd been at, the taste of the aphrodisiac that someone had slipped into his drink when he'd been distracted. Luckily, he'd immediately recognized the taste, and gotten himself away as soon as possible, before it really hit him, before everyone realized the great Tony Stark actually preferred being the bitch.  
He remembered getting home, remembered presenting and arching for Steve and Bucky in the middle of their shared living space. God, he'd acted like a little whore, but they hadn't reacted with disgust or judgement; they'd swarmed him, kissed him, took him back to their den, fucked the Heat right out of him.  
Objectively, he knew there was nothing wrong with preferring to be submissive, to having heats and turning belly up for people that cared about him, but...  
Stark men aren't bitches, and you had better remember that.  
"Ya gonna keep pretending to sleep, or ya wanna get a shower and some food?" Bucky rumbled behind him, and Tony opened his eyes, sighing. It was better to face this now, rather than later. He knew that Steve and Bucky were good men, good teammates, but he wasn't under the illusion that this was anything more than what it was; a heat-induced, casual fuck.  
Steve and Bucky were close, bossom buddies, and there was no room for Tony between them. They'd helped out when he'd been burning up, half out of his mind and desperate to be fucked, but he wasn't under any illusions of where he stood with the both of them.  
He stretched, arching his spine in a wide yawn, claws digging into the blankets in front of him as he kneaded them lazily, savoring the burn in his muscles that meant he'd had some fantastic sex, even if most of it was a blur. He was pretty sure there had been rimming involved, though he couldn't quite remember much beyond that. Pity. He would have liked to hoard these memories for nights when he was alone with no one but his right hand for company, but you couldn't always get what you wanted.  
Tony headed himself up, blinking blearily, his eyes met with a sprawled Steve, eyes closed and mouth open, snoring softly, a thin trail of drool leaking out of his mouth. His face was completely relaxed, and every few seconds, his tail thumped down, hands twitching as he dreamt.  
Tony barely held back a snort of laughter, not wanting to wake the slumbering soldier, and Bucky was suddenly behind him, leaning his chin on Tony's shoulder, laughing softly.  
"Precious, ain't he?" he murmured, quiet, and then tugged at Tony, urging him up and out the door. Tony couldn't help but feel shunned at that; it seemed as though Bucky couldn't wait to get rid of him, but then again...Tony couldn't really blame him. He wouldn't want someone like him hanging around his den either; he was no good.  
He frowned when, instead of allowing Tony to slip out of the door and escape back to his floor, Bucky hearded him into the bathroom, confused. He turned to face the other cat, and was met only with a grin and a shove into the shower stall. He yowled when Bucky turned the water on suddenly, drenching them both, and gave a grumpy hiss that quickly melted into a purr when Bucky started to lather up his hair, claws gentle as they scraped along the tiger's scalp.  
Tony wondered at this, the grooming usually reserved for people in your closest circle, but he wasn't about to refuse the affection, not when he got so little nowadays. He returned the favor once the soap had been rinsed from his scalp and tail, careful and gentle with his sharp claws, the sound of Bucky's purr reverbrating in the small space, making his own seem small in comparison.  
Bucky arched and blinked slowly at Tony as the shorter man lathered up his tail, the tail twitching with excitement, ears flicking off water in short little circles as the water cascaded around them. Tony hadn't been this content, just gently grooming someone else, in...well, years. His last relationship had been with Pepper, and Bunnies didn't really like to get wet at all, so showering together like this was entirely out of the question. Before, he'd never really been with people he felt comfortable enough with to be naked and wet in an enclosed space.  
He found himself chuffing softly at Bucky as they got out of the shower and began drying each other, and the other cat bumped their noses together, before very pointedly and slowly rubbing his cheek along Tony's shoulders, until they both wrecked of jaguar. Tony huffed, flicking his tail in annoyance, but there was no real heat behind it. Even if this had just been a one time thing, he would be taking home a nice memory, Tony thought, nearly euphoric at the touches and scent-marking.  
"C'mon, let's make some breakfast," Bucky murmured, and Tony followed the other cat out of the bathroom easily, naked as the day he was born and feeling all the more comfortable for it, Bucky threw on a shirt, but only because he was cooking bacon, and naked bacon cooking could be an incredibly bad idea. Tony could attest to this personally.  
"You know, when you said let's cook breakfast, I had assumed you'd actually let me help," Tony pointed out ten minutes later, after the fifth time he'd been shooed away from the cooking utensils and foods. His tone was amused, and he was relaxed in a way he hadn't been for a long time, the line of his shoulders relaxed, tail brushing the ground as he sat down to watch Bucky.  
"Buck don't let no one in his kitchen when he's cookin'," Steve rumbled, his voice hoarse and gravelly with sleep. Tony turned to look at the canine as he took a seat on the barstool next to Tony, just as naked as the cat and still stinking of sex and heat, his hair tousled, glaring blearily at the counter.  
"Why Cap, I was under the impression you were a morning person," Tony said, teasing, though he was geniunely surprised. Steve grunted at him, and turned his big puppy dog eyes at Bucky, who was just setting a steaming pile of coffee in front of him.  
"Don't know how he fooled ya, but he's absolutely worthless until he's had a cup o' joe," Bucky said with a wink, and Steve growled, low in his throat, deep and absolutely unthreatening. Bucky snorted, and set another cup in front of Tony, who accepted it with a happy noise. "He's always had at least one before he ever makes an appearance in the common areas."  
"The absolute greatest deception of the century," Tony said, tail flicking with amusement. Steve ignored him in favor of inhaling his coffee, chugging half of it in one go. He and Tony sat in silence for a few moments after that, drinking their coffee -Steve's black, Tony's with exactly one sugar and more cream than should be legal, just the way he liked it, and wasn't that strange, that Bucky knew exactly how he liked his coffee?- while Bucky puttered around the kitchen, cooking up what Tony could assume was enough food for an army.  
He sat two ommlettes down in front of Steve, and some toast and bacon in front of Tony before returning to the stove, tending the massive pan of scrambled eggs and simmering pancakes. Tony arched an eyebrow at the amount of food in front of Steve; he'd known that the dog ate a lot, but he'd never actually seen how much he could put away, and the ommlettes were gone before he had finished his coffee, just in time for Bucky to replace them with a stack of pancakes.  
Bucky placed a slightly smaller stack in front of Tony as well, and these were filled with blueberries in contrast to Steve's which were plain. He made a soft noise of appreciation, and dug in, pouring enough syrup over the pancakes to make Steve wince just a big, tackling them hungrily in between bites of toast and bacon. No eggs made their way in front of Tony, and he wondered at that, how Bucky knew his eating habits so well.  
Bucky could eat almost as much as Steve, and between the two of them, they went through a dozen pancakes and a dozen eggs each, and an unholy amount of pancakes. Tony finished far before they did, full and and relaxed, and started to clean up, waving their protests off when they tried to make them.  
"Least I can do," he said, and he set to scrubbing the dishes, surprised there was so little to actually do. Bucky had cleaned most of the pans he had used while he was still cooking, so all that was left were the utensils they had used, which Tony shoved into the dishwasher. He wiped down the counters, stretched, feeling full and rested, mind already whirring with equations and upgrades for the armor, new designs for the latest line of Starkphones...  
"Hey," Steve murmured, catching Tony's wrist as he walked by, fully intent on going down to the workshop and leaving Steve and Bucky to do whatever it was super soldiers did. "You're not with anyone right now, are you?"  
Tony blinked, the question catching him so off guard he answered truthfully. "No. Why?"  
Steve's brow puckered up a bit at that, and he looked....hopeful? "Would you be interested?"  
This...definitely caught Tony off guard, made him feel like the ground was swooping out from underneath him, and he looked between Steve and Bucky, the dog looking earnest and eager, Bucky with a lavicious smirk on his full lips, the hint of something..more, there, something Tony didn't really want to consider.  
"But aren't you two..." Tony said, trailing off as Steve's cheeks pinkened and Bucky's smirk only grew.  
"We sure are," Bucky said, and he reached over, trailing the soft pads of his fingers over Tony's scent glands, making the tiger shiver. "But Steve and I, we aren't the one night stand type o' guys. We had our eye on ya for a while, but we didn't figure you was interested."  
Tony blinked, and he was floundering, eyes darting between Steve and Bucky and back and forth, frowning. "But..."  
"We want you," Steve said, and he cupped Tony's cheek, kissing him softly, chastely, his lips followed by Bucky's, who, even more pointedly, rubbed his cheek against Tony's scent gland, where his fingers had been moments before. "You don't have to decide right now. But...think about it?"  
"Okay," Tony said, blinking, and then turned heel and fled, ears flat against his head as he left. His mind was swirling, unable to comprehend what he'd just been asked, but sure of one thing.  
He wasn't about to tell them no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A word about Packbonds; they are usually formed as a result of affection and battle connections, most often solidifying after sex. It is common practice for army units, like Green Berrets or antiterrorist groups to be encouraged and, in some cases, force, to form a Packbond, as Packmates can sense emotion and locations of other members over time, and move more fluidly as a cohesive unit. Pack bonds can form in any presentation, though they are more common in canine presentations and communities.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please, please comment. It gives me the courage and inspiration to continue writing, and if you enjoyed it please say so.


End file.
